Cosas de Adolescentes
by Mizuki12Hiou
Summary: Miedos, esos miedos adolescentes, que todos hemos sentido, estamos sintiendo o sentiremos algun día. El miedo de Sakura de volver a amar a la persona equivocada, el miedo de que te vuelvan a romper el corazon... el miedo de no ser correspondida. SASUSAKU.


**Bueno, me presento para quienes no me conozcan. Soy Mizuki-chan, Iraya es mi nombre real, para quienes no lo sepan he borrado mis dos historias y las estoy volviendo a escribir de una forma mejor. Espero que el cambio os guste, aunque se que mi primer capitulo es bastante corto, pero solo lo sera el primero. Intentare esforzarme para que los demás sean mas desarrollados. Bueno y sin mas, espero que os guste y me dejeis comentarios para asi motivarme mas. Graciass a todos y os dejo leyendo.**

**He de aclarar que la historia de momento sera narrada por Sakura, y todo lo que vaya despues de un dialogo pueden ser pensamientos suyos y tambien he de aclarar que Sakura no es una chica totalmente alegre por determinadas cosas que se iran sabiendo a lo largo de la historia. Ahora si, sin mas os dejo leer de una vez. (:**

* * *

Capitulo 1: **EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**.

**_Sakura´s POV._**

¿Alguna vez te has despertado, sin ninguna motivación, sin darle sentido a nada, sin pensar en que nada puede ser peor…? Yo ya hará dos años que me despierto así, sin encontrarle sentido a nada, sin motivación que te haga olvidarte de lo malo. Quizás uno nunca olvida, por mucho que lo intente, porque algo que te ha hecho daño, lo puedes esconder, dentro…muy dentro de tu corazón, donde nadie lo pueda ver; pero jamás podrás olvidarlos. Desgraciadamente, yo, Sakura Haruno, me toca lidiar con esos recuerdos, pero ya simplemente, por lo que he dicho antes, no tengo motivación alguna, ni siquiera para lamentarme ya. Pensareis que soy una depresiva y tal, pero en realidad no. De cara al exterior, soy "feliz", intento fingir una sonrisa y soy alguien normal. Simplemente cuando estoy sola, como ahora, puedo descansar y desahogarme.

Que más da, ahora no quiero pensar, quiero relajarme sintiendo el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, el vapor inundando mis pulmones… Solo unos segundos mas y cierro el grifo del agua caliente, pequeñas gotas caen de mi pelo y pestañas; primer dia de instituto, emocionantes para algunas pero para mi ya no me supone nada nuevo, bueno nada nuevo de no ser porque me han cambiado de instituto, a uno de esos de pago en los que tienes que llevar uniforme; todo por cortesía de mi madre… dice que así conseguiré llegar mas lejos, pero a mi me parece una tontería, ya que tienes que pagar bastante dinero y nosotras apenas llegamos bien a fin de mes, pero contra mi madre…nadie gana.

Ahora me tocaba ir a clase, estaba lejos y tenia que coger el autobús; antes mi instituto estaba a dos o tres calles de mi casa pero la verdad eso es lo de menos. Lo peor de todo, es que por desgracia, voy a ir al mismo instituto que Ino. Ino era mi mejor amiga. Era… pero hace dos años discutimos por una tontería y nos dijimos cosas que no debíamos y ya no nos hablamos…

_Flash Back_.

_Ruido, oscuridad y a la vez luces intermitentes que cegaban de vez en cuando , mucha gente bailando en medio de la pista, borrachos por todas partes, humo de cigarrillos y ahí en el fondo de la sala, estaba Ino besándose con mi novio... Sasori. Sentí como la rabia recorría todo mi cuerpo, ande rápido hacia donde estaban sin pensar ni siquiera que iba a decir ni hacer. Tan solo me salieron reproches._

_-¡Que cojones estáis haciendo!¡¿Cómo habeis podido?_

_-Sakura…espera te lo puedo explicar…._

_-¿¡Explicar que Ino!¿¡Que eres una puta que se lia con los novios de las demás!_

_-Sakura…._

_-¡Tu cállate Sasori!- le mire con odio- ¡Me dais asco!- Tan solo salí corriendo de allí chocando con toda la gente, sintiendo lagrimas bajando por mi rostro y mi corazón mas roto aún de lo que ya estaba. Consegí llegar fuera de aquel antro y eche a andar. No tarde en sentir la voz chillona de Ino detrás._

_-¡Sakura!¡Sakura espera porfavor!- segui andando, pero ya la tenia detrás y sujetándome un brazo._

_-¡Ino dejame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti! Solo me das asco…_

_-Sakura déjame explicarte por favor…- empezó a llorar, y en vez de darme pena me dio mas asco todavía. Sentir mi sangre arder y no me trage las palabras._

_-¿¡Ahora vas de victima!- No…no pude controlar mi boca…-Claro como "llorando" consigues todo lo que quieres. _

_-Sakura…- Susurro, suplicando por dentro que no siguiera hablando._

_-¡Llorando consigues manipular a tu padre para que te de dinero, porque tu padre asi se ve con la conciencia tranquila, mientras que a tu madre le toca venderse!. Solo buscas ser el centro de atención y que todos vayan detrás de ti. Eres una maldita puta…-Vale me he pasado…_

_-…- Cesaron las lagrimas en el rostro de Ino, y se porque. He de aclarar, que la familia de Ino no es una familia ejemplar que digamos. Sus padres están divorciados, el padre de Ino dejo embarazada a su madre y después la abandono. Pero se "hizo cargo" de Ino dándole dinero de vez en cuando y pagándole el instituto …en cuanto a su madre…. Con el dinero que le daba el papa de Ino no les daba para comer, pagar el alquiler y demás gastos. Además que Ino se lo gastaba en tonterías…Por lo que su madre…era prostituta. Jamás se lo habría echado en cara…pero no me controle…me había pasado._

_-…- Agache la cabeza decidida a escuchar lo que me tocaba ahora. Y no tardaron en salir gritos de la boca de Ino._

_-¡TU!¿¡Tu te crees la mas indicada para judgar a mi familia?- no porfavor…-¡Cuando es tu padre el que no quieres saber de ti, que seguramente este en cualquier callejón pinchándose y bebiendo quien sabe que!¡¿Quién eres tu para judgarme a mi?- empezó a llorar. Ambas empezamos a llorar, nos habíamos hecho daño y no nos habíamos tocado. A veces las palabras duelen mas que los golpes._

_No nos dijimos nada mas. Nos dimos la vuelta y cada una siguió su camino. Desde hace casi dos años, no nos hemos vuelto a hablar… _

_La verdad, no se a que vino sacar los trapos sucios de la otra, pero la verdad he de admitir que con eso empece yo y me arrepiento, pero lo que empezó ella fue peor. ¿Cómo me pudo traicionar asi?¿No éramos amigas? Que más da ya…total, ella fue la que lo jodio todo…y eso desgraciadamente, es lo que mas duele._

_Fin Flashback._

Pero en fin no queda otra… toca aguantar y seguir tragándose el dolor. Ya estaba en la puerta del enorme instituto. Entre despacio observando todo y me dirigí al despacho de la directora del centro. Toque la puerta un par de veces y espere a que me dieran permiso para entrar. Era un despacho grande. Con muebles modernos y un monton de estanterías llena de libros y cajas. En el medio, el escritorio. En el estaba la despampanante directora. Tsunade Senju. Una rubia, delgada, alta y con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Me sente en una silla enfrente suya y me presente.

-Hola sensei, soy Sakura Haruno. Soy la nueva.

-Ummm Haruno… bien,¿ cual es tu problema?- dijo desinteresadamente.

-Bueno, pues que nose en que clase tengo que ir ni donde esta…

-¿Y prentendes que…?- Me estaba poniendo de los nervios….

-Pretendo que me indique donde esta mi clase.

-Entiendo…- se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los dedos.- Si no queda otra me tocara acompañarte.

-Gracias…- menuda mujer mas vaga.

Nos levantamos de las sillas y me acompaño por los vacios pasillos a mi clase. Llegamos y por lo visto estaban dando clase. Toco bruscamente la puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta. Yo me quede fuera esperando y vi al profesor que había en la clase. Un personaje bastante raro. Llevaba una mascarilla en la boca y el pelo grisáceo le tapaba un ojo. Desde donde estaba yo, se alcanzaba a ver la primera fila. Y como no… Ino, que suerte, menuda coincidencia mas perfecta. Allí estaba, junto con un grupo de chicas bastante…"pijillas". No se que sentí por dentro. Es algo inexplicable. Te alegras de volver a verla pero tienes un nudo en la garganta y sientes que vas a llorar en cualquier momento, simplemente porque sabes que ya no será lo mismo. Rápidamente me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando la directora Tsunade me mando pasar.

-Adelante Sakura.

-Hai.- me fui acerando lentamente a donde estaban los profesores.

-Bueno Kakashi, me voy. La dejo en tus manos.

-Si Tsunade.- La directora salió de la clase y sentí todas las miradas clavadas en mi. Habría dado lo que fuera por mirar a Ino para ver su reacción. Pero creo que mi orgullo me impidió hacerlo.- Bueno, puedes presentarte.

-Esto… pues me llamo Sakura Haruno.- Se fini.

-¿Nada mas que contar Haruno?¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo- afirme.

-Bueno esta bien, siéntate….- miro de un lado a otro de la clase buscandome un sitio.

-AQUÍ KAKASHI-SENSEI!- un rubio bastante escandaloso se levanto de la silla y empezó a hacer gestos con la mano, para que me sentara a su lado.

-Esta bien. Siéntate al lado del zoquete rubio de allí- me fui acercando a esa mesa mientras el rubio hiperactivo y el profesor raro discutían. Me senté y gire la cabeza a mi izquierda. Casi me quedo sin respiración. Un chico, de pelo azabache, guapo, alto y con unos ojos que te dejaban sin habla me estaba mirando fijamente, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la boca. Parecía que me estaba analizando y eso me ponía bastante nerviosa. Iba a decidirme a hablar con el cuando de repente note como me chillaban al oído.

-¡Hola!¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!- Era muy alegre… y muy escandaloso también. -¡Asi que te llamas Sakura!¡Que nombre mas bonito,¿ verdad que si, teme?- Gire la cabeza al otro lado.

-Hmp.-Que monosílabo mas expresivo…¬¬

-Ah, bueno Sakura, el teme mudo de tu izquierda se llama Sasuke Uchiha.- Volví a mirarle y tan solo se volvió hacia delante, pasando de mi.- Ese grupillo de ahí adelante, es un grupo de…zorras- se echo a reir ante su comentario.- Bueno, no lo tomes en cuenta, pero intenta mantenerte alejadas de ellas, si las caes mal te harán la vida imposible.- Me fije en una pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarme con cara de fastidio.

-Esto, Naruto. ¿Cómo se llama la pelirroja?- mantuve la mirada. Já, a mi esa no me gana.

-Karin, es la mas zorra de todas.

-Ummm… entiendo.- Me quise hacer la tonta, para ver que pensaban de Ino- ¿Y la rubia, de la coleta alta?

-Esa es Ino Yamanaka. Creo que del grupo es la mas normal de todas. No suele criticar a nadie.

-Ah, que bien.- Parece ser que Ino no ha cambiado mucho…

-Bueno, esa de allí es Hinata.- señalo descaradamente a una chica palida, con los ojos perlados y el pelo negro, un tanto azulado. Al darse cuenta que Naruto la señalaba se puso completamente roja y se giro rápidamente- ves, es muy tímida, siempre que la hablo se pone como un tomate, dattebayo!- Continuo presentándome a todos los de la clase, había una chica que parecía agradable con dos moñitos y un chico muy parecido a esa tal Hinata. Terminaron las primeras clases, y llegamos al descanso. Tuve suerte de hacerme amiga de Naruto el primer día, así al menos no me quedaría sola todo el día.

-Naruto, ¿me podrías decir donde están los baños?

-Si mira, están por ese pasillo a la izquierda. Te espero aquí si quieres

-Vale, gracias Naruto-kun.

Seguí las indicaciones de Naruto y pase al baño, me metí en un cubículo cuando escuche unos pasos que entraban al baño:

-Hey chicas, ¿habéis visto a la nueva?-dijo una.

-Si! Que pelo mas raro. Parece que solo quiere llamar la atención.

-Si verdad, encima dándoselas de chulita y tipa dura, diciendo solo "Soy Sakura Haruno"- me imitaba otra.

-Jajaja, cierto.

-Y tu Ino ,¿que piensas de ella?- Ino…

-No sé… a mi me da igual.

-Aaah, Ino, siempre igual. ¿No ves que seguro esa chica es una zorra?- vale, creo que esa había sido esa tal Karin. Decidí salir del baño y cortarlas la conversación.

-Si verdad, menuda zorra tiene que ser esa chica nueva- todas se quedaron calladas con los ojos abiertos.-¿ me permites? Gracias.- Pedí permiso y me lave las manos- Y bueno, seguro que con ese pelo rosa solo quiere llamar la atención de todos los chicos. Si si, tenéis razón.- Me seque las manos y las mire.- Ahora, ¿me decís de quien habláis? Amigas…- sonreí falsamente. Las había pillado y no decían nada.

-Esto… de una chica de otro curso. –Dijo una chica muy rara.

-Já, pero que cinicas.- empecé a andar mientras me dirigía a la puerta- Cuando queráis hablar de mi, primero conocedme.-cuando llege al marco de la puerta gire la cabeza.- ¿Verdad Ino?

No dijo nada, se quedo totalmente callada, mirando al suelo. No quería saber nada mas de ellas asique me fui y volví donde estaba Naruto. Desde el fondo del pasillo vi que estaba con mas gente. Creo que uno de ellos era Sasuke, perfecto. No sé porque, pero ese chico me había llamado la atención, ese toque misterioso que tiene me atraía mucho, pero el parecía que pasaba de mi…

-Ohayo.- salude a todos en un tono medio.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! Ya volviste del baño.

-Hola Sakura, me llamo Ten Ten. Encantada- se presento y me sonrió.

-Encantada.- la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa, apenas conocía a nadie.

-Etto… yo…yo soy Hinata Hyuuga. Mucho gusto.- Aunque parecía ser que ella estaba mas nerviosa que yo.

-Igualmente.

-Yo soy Neji Hyuuga.- Este era más serio y reservado.

-Hmm.- Asenti con la cabeza. Ya solo faltaba ese Sasuke Uchiha que me había presentado Naruto, pero la verdad, parecía que no tenia la mas mínima intención de presentarse.

-¡Bueno Sasuke solo quedas tu!- Gracias a Dios Naruto había hecho algo útil.

-Hmp. No veo el porque. Ya le dijiste tu mi nombre.- Menudo borde.

-Simplemente se llama e-du-ca-ción.- se lo deletree incluso y le deje con la palabra en la boca. Empezamos a andar directos al patio. Los chicos no tardaron en dejarnos fuera e ir a jugar al futbol con los demás. Mientras yo me quede con Ten ten y Hinata sentadas en el césped que había al lado de la pista de futbol. Ellas solo hablaban y hablaban, pero mis ojos seguían a Sasuke. Corría de un lado para otro, concentrado en el partido mientras que yo estaba concentrada completamente en el. Se giro y me miro, asique gire la cabeza para que no se diese cuenta que le estaba mirando. Nose porqué, me puse roja y alze otra vez la cabeza pero el seguía mirándome con esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Hey Sakura! ¿Qué miras tanto?- Era Ten Ten, rápidamente noto que a quien miraba era a Sasuke, y puso una sonrisa picara y se echo a reir.- Ui Sakura, ¿te gusta Sasuke?

-Pero, pero que dices… ¿ese arrogante?- me temblaba la voz e intente controlarla.- Porfavor Ten Ten, no tengo tan mal gusto.

-Ummm, la verdad es un chico difícil. Muchas chicas van detrás de el.- Ten ten señalo al grupo de Karin.- La zanahoria por ejemplo, mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?¿Acaso están saliendo o algo?- la verdad esto me interesaba y no se porque.

-Que va, si Sasuke pasa de ella, pero ella…esta obsesionada con el. No le deja un segundo en paz desde que Sasuke en una fiesta se emborracho y se besaron. Al día siguiente, Sasuke siguió pasando de ella como de costumbre.

-Vaya…- ojala le pillara borracho.

Sonó el timbre y subimos a nuestras clases. Para subir no esperamos a los chicos, cosa que me desilusiono un poco. Todavía no tenia mucha confianza con las chicas, pero seguro que con el tiempo nos llevaremos muy bien. Me senté en mi asiento, ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían llegado aun a clase. Vi entrar a Ino con sus amigas desde el final de la clase, ella no me miró, pero su amiguita Karin si. Me miraba mal. Perfecto, el primer día de clase y ya me he conseguido una "amiguita". Gracias a Dios por la puerta entraron Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo. Sasuke mantenía la compostura mientras que Naruto estaba rabioso porque Sasuke siempre quería quedar por encima. Ambos, al llegar a mi mesa se separaron y se sentaron a cada lado mientras seguían discutiendo… Naruto era tan gracioso, me cae bastante bien; y Sasuke…espero que esto sea solo una tontería, espero no enamorarme; lo que me faltaba.

Quizá, este año las cosas puedan cambiar a mejor…quien sabe… a lo mejor, consigo tener suerte después de tanto tiempo, quizá consiga ser feliz.

**

* * *

**

**Y hasta aqui el primer capitulo, como ya dije al principio es solo una presentacion por lo que es cortito, aunque me he tirado bastante tiempo escribiendolo. Pues ya simplemente vosotros tendreis que judgar la historia a ver que os parece y para eso solo teneis que pinchar en el botoncito de aqui abajo donde pone "Rewievs" o como se diga. Bueno solo eso. Espero que os guste y intentare no tardar mucho en subir.**

**Muchas gracias a todoss y muchos besos!**

**Mizuki-chan.**


End file.
